Cleaning Duty
by hanny-hasy
Summary: Update! Chapter 4 is online! Eren's task is to clean Corporal Rivaille's room. Unexpected things happen... ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Cleaning duty **by hanny-hasy

"Jaeger! Have you finished cleaning this room already?" The harsh voice belonged to Corporal Rivaille. Eren's task was to clean the entire hall because he started a big food battle at dinner. Now, food and drinks were spilled all over the room. Of course, Rivaille was not amused about this. After beating Eren up he commanded him to clean the mess he produced.

"Yes, Sir! Everything is clean."

"Is that so?" murmured Rivaille. With trained eye he inspected the eating hall but everything was spotless and tidy again.

"Fine. But I have another task for you. You clean my room, too."

That said Rivaille turned around and left the room at great pace. Eren was absorbed in his thought, so that he had to run to catch up. The boy couldn't believe that Rivaille praised his work. 'Fine.', he said. It took only one small world to make Eren smile like nuts. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he admired the corporal. Every time the black haired man was around, Eren couldn't take his eyes off him. And now he was allowed to visit the corporal's room! The room he lives in. The room where he sleeps! At the thought of Rivaille's bed Eren's face began to redden. He shouldn't think about such things now. He had to concentrate because there was a task to fulfil. If he did the job well, maybe he could gain praise again.

"We're there."

As expected, the room was already clean. How should Eren tidy up in an already clean room?

"Don't stay around like this. Just start at one corner. I'll tell you when to stop. In the meantime I'll do some paper work."

That said Rivaille sat down on his desk and soon was consumed by his work. Eren tried to focus on his task, but that was impossible. He used every possibility to catch a glimpse of Rivaille. Even when he was sitting on a chair doing boring paper work he had still an impressive appearance. Moreover, there was the bed in one corner of the room. Eren would have done everything to try the bed or to see how the corporal looks like when he sleeps. After some time Rivaille got up from his chair and walked to a high rack which was replete with files. He tried to reach one of the folders on the upper part of the shelf, but couldn't reach it.

"Uhm. Corporal, should I hand down one of the folder?" Eren asked.

"No!" Rivaille said harshly. "But I have an idea. Jaeger, get down on your knees. You will carry me."

So, Eren kneeled in front of Rivaille. With one quick movement the corporal seated himself on Eren's shoulders. Slowly Eren lifted Rivaille up. He could feel the warmth of the corporal thighs pressing against his neck and shoulders. The unusual closeness aroused Eren and his face had now a bright red shade. When Rivaille stretched a bit to reach the folder on the top of the rag, Eren could fell the corporal's dick through his pants. That was too much for Eren to handle. He slipped and they both fell on the ground – Rivaille on top of Eren, faces only centimetres apart.

"Um- I'm sorry. I guess I slipped. Are you all right?" Eren stuttered.

"Damn brat. Is there anything you can do properly?"

Rivaille was appreciable angry but then he noticed something hard rubbing against his butt.

"Jaeger, am I feeling what I think I am feeling?" Rivaille asked calmly.

"Eh…?" The face of the boy was now dark red. "No. I mean yes. I'm sorry. Please get off me."

"Can it be that you like me? At least your body tells me that you." Surprisingly there was a grin on Rivaille's face. And even more surprisingly was that the corporal pressed his butt tighter on Eren's lower region, which elicited the boy lustful moans. The embarrassment caused by the moans was written in Eren's face. He couldn't believe that this was really happening. Here he lied: on the floor of the corporal's room, the corporal on top of him and squeezing his butt on his dick.

"Yes. I like you."

"I thought so."

Rivaille moved his hips so that his backside massaged Eren's cock. It felt incredible for Eren. Even through the clothes they were wearing he could feel the hotness coming from the corporal. He would have done everything to take of his clothes and go all the way. But he knew that he shouldn't try this. He just enjoyed the moment which was granted now. Rivaille raised the speed of his movements and Eren felt like he was going to cum. After some hard thrust-like moves he ejaculated inside his pants. Rivaille got up and one moment later he looked annoyed as always. The grin on his face had disappeared.

"Jaeger, you're filthy. Go, clean yourself. You're dismissed!"

**Thank you for reading! I hope my English was not that bad, but I'm still practicing! Maybe in the next story or chapter I will go more into the smut, but today I wasnt ready for that. **

**Please review**

**Bye bye Hanny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Taking a shower?**

After the unexpected events happening in Rivaille's room, Eren was alone in the bathroom taking a shower. How the hell did it come to this? Eren always thought that the corporal dislike him. Rivaille tormented him at any possibility, but maybe this was his way to show his affection. Even with a low probability, this thought pleased the boy.

The hot water bubbling from above helped Eren to relax his uptight muscles. After all the cleaning the warm water felt heavenly. When he closed his eyes the first thing coming into his mind was the corporal. When they were lying on the floor, this was the first time Eren could see Rivaille's face from low distance. It was just a short moment, but Eren could remember the long eye lashes and the appealing mouth. How would it feel to kiss those lips? How would it feel to be touched by Rivaille? While imagining to be touched by the corporal, Eren's hand slowly wandered to his lower region. Carefully he touched his penis. This wasn't the first time Eren did it himself while fantasising about the corporal. He imagined that it was Rivaille's hand that strokes gently up and down his erected length. He massaged the shaft and then the tip with increasing speed and soon the bathroom was filled with Eren's moans. He was that consumed by his doing that he didn't notice that somebody entered the room.

"Ahn… Corporal…Rivaille." Eren moaned.

"Brat! What the hell are you doing?"

When Eren opened his eyes he saw Rivaille standing in front of the shower. With high speed Eren tried to cover his erection with his hands, but this was barely possible. In just a few seconds the color of Eren's face was turned to dark red – for the second time in only few hours. This was the most embarrassing moment in Eren's life.

"N-Nothing, Sir. I'm just taking a shower, just like you ordered." Eren muttered.

"Eh? Doesn't look like that. I'm asking you again: What are you doing? I want you to say it."

At first glance Rivaille's face was expressionless, but slowly there was a trace of the grin he had before. This little sign encouraged Eren to go on, even if it was the most awkward thing he ever said.

"I am masturbation while thinking about you, Sir."

"I see. I guess you need a punishment for your disrespectful behaviour."

A few moments of uncomfortable silence passed as Rivaille was thinking about a possible penalty.

"I figured something out. You can go on with your doing."

"Eh? Really? But you have to leave the room. Please."

"Of course not. It wouldn't be a punishment. I'll stay here and watch every of your movements."

That said Rivaille leant against the bathroom wall to find a more comfortable position. His eyes were on Eren, who didn't know what to do. The corporal had to admit, that the embarrassed expression on his face was kind of cute.

"I don't know what to do." Eren ruefully said.

"Maybe you should start where you left earlier. Take it into your hands." Rivaille commanded.

After a moment of uncertain hesitation Eren let his hand wander to his lower region again. This whole scenery felt unreal. There he was, water bubbling from above, his hand on his hard cock and on top of that Rivaille in front of him.

"Fine. Now you can stroke it slowly."

Eren's hand began to stroke slowly along his length, beginning at the tip up and down his shaft. Again and again. His embarrassment was at the top, so that he couldn't look at the corporal at all. His gaze was set on the bathroom floor, but he was aware of the corporal's glances. As he went on caressing his member Eren was aroused more and more and knowing that Rivaille was watching enhanced his arousal even more.

"You can massage stronger and faster now."

The room was filed with groans as Eren pumped his dick a bit harder. The swollen organ seemed to be erected to his whole size. He sure was going to cum soon. In his state of absolute lustfulness, Eren had the courage to look at the corporal. What he saw was unexpected. On Rivaille's face there was a slight reddish blush and his breathing was increased. It seems like the corporal was aroused, too. Seeing made Erens heart skip a beat. Was it possible that Rivaille liked Eren, too?

"Ahn… I can't hold it anymore. I'm going to cum." Eren managed to say between his moans.

"Already? I expected more from you, Jaeger. But I'll show mercy. You can cum now."

Once more Eren trust into his hand but his gaze was locked with the corporal's. It was like they were sharing this unique moment. A moment later a white fluid shot out of Eren's penis and was spilled all over the bathroom floor. Panting exhaustedly Eren slid down the wall on the floor.

"Jaeger! You produced a mess, again. Make sure you clean this up. And don't forget that you are on night watch today."

Turning around quickly Rivaille left the room. Eren felt awkwardly happy after this incident. He saw a reaction in the usually expressionless face of the corporal. It was just a little sign, but it made Eren happy. He didn't know what to think at this moment, but maybe he would find a way into Rivailles heart.

**I hope you liked this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this ;) Eren and Rivaille are getting closer and closer...let's see how far they go in the next chapter!**

**3 Hanny**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey friends! I'm sorry that it took me so long to write another chapter. I was really busy with exams and other university stuff. But now I have vacation and a lot of time to write! I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Night Watch**

The rest of the afternoon passed by without further incidents, except for Eren's lack of concentration while doing his tasks. His thoughts only revolved around Rivaille and the things happened between them. Eren had to admit that nothing really happen, though. They haven't even kissed. Maybe this was just a joke Rivaille played with all of his cadets. Maybe this was all meaningless to him.

"Eren, what are you doing? Stop standing around like a fool! You should train, like the others!" Armin said angrily. This was not the first time Armin saw Eren stare absently into nothing.

"Sorry, Armin, it's nothing."

The rest of the training session Eren managed to survive without anyone noticing his sidetracked mind. When dinner was over and the night began to fall Eren's excitement grew. He was on night watch this evening and had the hope to meet his black haired superior there.

After putting on his 3D maneuver gear Eren ran to his assigned part of the wall. Hours and hours passed by, but nothing happened. The night was tepid and no titans or other dangers were observable. The lights of the houses in the city were turned of and soon Eren got the feeling that he was the only person awake. Eren let out a deep sigh. He wouldn't come tonight. Eren almost lost his hope.

Suddenly strong hands grabbed his arms and dragged him into a dark corner of the wall. Rivaille pushed Eren against the stoned wall and held him tight with his hands around Eren's wrists. One of his knees was squeezed between Eren tights, almost touching his crotch. Now Eren was trapped and couldn't escape.

"Corporal? What are you doing?" Eren asked flustered.

"What do you think I'm doing, silly brat? You teased me the whole day and now you have to take responsibility." Rivaille whispered hoarsely into Eren's ear.

"Ehh? I don't understand!"

"Well, I think you do." Rivaille said with a seductive grin while rubbing his knee on Eren's crotch. Eren felt the blood running into his lower region and his growing arousal made his gear become tight. In the next moment Eren felt Rivaille's hand reach towards his neck and pull him down to meet the corporal's lips. Their first kiss wasn't as soft, shy and tender as Eren had imagined. It felt hard, passionate and hot. Rivaille licked over Eren's bottom lip and then gently sucked on it. Eren did not know how to react and felt very awkward, but the feeling coming from his lips was the best he ever experienced.

"Eren, don't act like a shy girl. Open your mouth." Rivaille commanded.

Without waiting for any response Rivaille pushed his lips against the boy's again. This time Eren opened his mouth to invite Rivaille's tongue. When both tongues touched Eren felt like all his nerves were concentrated in this one organ and sending shivers through his whole body. Fiercely he sucked on Rivaille's tongue and then explored every millimeter of his mouth. He felt like his whole body was on fire. At first his arms hang useless beside his body, but then he wrapped his corporal closer. He clung desperately on the shorter man, scared that the corporal had changed his mind and leaves him. Soon kissing wasn't enough for Eren. He wanted to feel the bare skin and the trained muscles, which were hidden under Rivaille's uniform. Cautiously Eren removed Rivaille's shirt, anxious not to wrinkle up his clothes. Rivaille didn't protest, which encouraged Eren to go one step further. When Eren had removed the fabric he could see what he was dreaming about for a long time. With all his muscles, Rivaille surely had an impressive appearance. Eren started to place kisses on the bare chest of his superior. He led his hands wander above Rivaille's well defined abs and slowly began to kiss his nibbles.

"Eren, cut the shit. Get on your knees." Rivaille said with a harsh but aroused voice.

Eren did as he was told and kneeled in front of the corporal. He was indecisive what Rivaille wanted him to do, so he just waited for further orders.

"Suck my dick."

"What?"

"I won't repeat myself. Do it!"

With shaking hands Eren managed to open the corporal's trousers and shoved them down to Rivaille's ankle. Rivaille lent casually on the wall waiting for Eren to begin, but the boy needed a moment to calm down. Hands trembling Eren touched the waist band of Rivaille's underpants, but he was too nervous to pull them down.

"Hurry up! It won't suck itself."

Eren commanded all his courage and slid Rivaille's pants down his legs. Now he could see the corporal's half erected penis. Eren brought himself closer and opened his mouth slowly, knowing that all his actions were overseen by Rivaille. He was afraid to do something wrong and his heart beat fast in excitement.

Carefully Eren placed shy kisses all over the shaft. He didn't hear any complain, that's why he went on. With his tongue Eren licked up and down the swollen length and simultaneously stroked Rivaille's scrotum. When the boy looked up he could see that Rivaille had his eyes shut, his mouth a bit open and a faster breathing. Eren concluded that his corporal liked the treatment and continued with even more motivation. He now took the whole length into his mouth and let his tongue circle around the shaft. When the organ was fully erected Eren used his hands to stroke the shaft and licked the tip like a lollipop. Rivaille showed the desired reaction. He moaned quietly and clenched his hands to fists. After a few more pumps Eren could taste the pre-cum leaking from the tip.

"Eren…Stop….That's enough for now." Rivaille moaned.

A bit disappointed Eren stopped. He would have loved it to suck Rivaille to his climax.

"Eren, lay down!" Rivaille ordered, still heavy panting.

Eren obeyed and waited for further orders, but there were none. Instead, he felt Rivaille's hand tugging on his trousers and pants. Eren lifted his hips, so that Rivaille was able to undress the boy. The next thing Eren felt was the hot, wet tongue of the corporal playing with his dick. Surprised Eren let out a gasp. He had never thought that the clean freak would take his penis into his mouth and suck it with relish. The pleasure running through Eren's body was incomparable. He never felt that aroused and his moans became louder. His member was throbbing and he felt close to cum. Rivaille noticed that Eren was close to his orgasm and stopped sucking.

"Corporal, don't stop!" Eren begged.

Instead of replying Rivaille crawled up Eren's body and sat on Eren's abdomen. He then searched for Eren's hands and when he found them he led them to his butt. Following Rivaille's lead Eren started to massage the well trained back side.

"Eren, do you want to fuck me?" Rivaille whispered seductively.

Eren blushed deep red and wasn't able to answer. He only nodded.

"Show me your hands." Rivaille commanded.

Eren hadn't noticed the bottle with olive oil next to them. He had to grin about the fact that the corporal even got lube in preparation of their meeting. Rivaille spilled the oil over Eren's hands to make them slippery. Eren could imagine what Rivaille was expecting from him now. He grabbed his superior's ass again, but this time his fingers moved to the entrance. He could feel the soft skin around the hole and rubbed gently on it. As response Eren could feel a twitch of the muscle and hear a soft moan. Encouraged by this reaction Eren inserted one finger into the tight, hot wetness. He heard Rivaille gasp, but didn't complain. Then Eren used another finger to stretch the entrance. With his slippery fingers Eren massaged the hole inside and out.

"Eren, go on. Put it in, already!" Rivaille groaned with pleasure.

To help Eren to insert his cock Rivaille lifted his hip and placed his entrance above Eren's erection. Eren spilled oil over his cock to facilitate the penetration. Slowly Rivaille lowered himself and took Eren's length inside.

The only thing Eren could feel now was the hot tightness surrounding him. He felt Rivaille tense up and didn't dare to move until Rivaille relaxed again. After some moments Rivaille moved his hips and Eren took this as an invitation to move as well. At first he thrust inside very slowly and gently but soon he couldn't control himself. The thrusts became harder and faster. The world only revolved around him and Rivaille. The only sounds were the lustful groans of the two men. Eren could see Rivaille bend his back in pleasure as he rode Eren and this aroused the boy even more. To stimulate the corporal more, Eren pumped Rivaille's length in the rhythm of his thrusts. The corporal's erection throbbed and more pre-cum was leaking.

When Eren hit Rivaille's prostate his moans became cries and Eren felt the corporal was close to cum. Therefore he enhanced the speed of his pumping and thrusts. In the next moment Eren felt warm semen spilling over his hand and dropping onto their stomachs. Now Eren allowed himself to cum as well and after a few more thrusts he came inside Rivaille.

Rivaille pulled Eren's head to him and then their lips met. It was a gentle, loving kiss and Eren didn't want this moment of pure happiness to end.

"I love you, Rivaille." Eren whispered into the corporal's ear.

"Stupid brat…" Rivaille said and Eren could hear a smile in his voice.

**Phew! That was hard work :) Thanks for reading! Actually, I wanted to end this fic with this chapter, but I will write another one (like an epilogue).**

**love,**

**Hanny**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Epilogue – The Confession**

After their nightly encounter Rivaille kept his distance from Eren. He didn't look at him and didn't speak with him. It was just like Rivaille was ignoring the boy, pretending nothing happened during the night watch. This bothered Eren a lot. Had he done something wrong? Did the corporal didn't like it? After their night together Eren was the happiest person on earth, but now he didn't know what to think or to feel.

Eren was busy with his training session, when Armin came to him, a note in his hands.

"Eren, I was ordered to deliver this message to you."

Eren stared at the sheet of paper- it was from Rivaille. _Meet me after dinner in my room, Rivaille._, was written there. Eren noticed that he stared at the text for quite a while and that Armin was waiting for a response.

"Thank you, Armin." With a confused look Armin left.

During the whole afternoon and dinner Eren wasn't able to think straight or act normal. His thoughts were only revolving around the corporal. Why did he want to see him after the long time of ignorance? Maybe Eren had done something wrong after all. The eating hall was crowded with people this evening and Eren was thankful for that. So, nobody noticed Eren's silence and inattention.

As the time came to meet Rivaille, Eren was so nervous that his whole body trembled and his stomach hurt. When he arrived at the corporal's room Eren hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Hearing Rivaille's voice after the time of silence sent shivers through Eren's body.

Carefully the boy opened the door. Rivaille was standing before his desk, waiting that Eren came in.

"You may have wondered why I haven't talk to you, until now. I'm sorry for that. I had to sort a few things out for myself…" Rivaille made a pause, as if he was not sure how to go on with his speech. "You said you love me. Why would you say that? How can you be sure that you love me?"

This question was not what Eren had expected to hear, but now was the chance to tell the corporal how he felt. This was the moment he had waited for and therefore Eren chose his words carefully.

"Ever since I saw you I admired you. In my eyes you are the strongest human and the symbol of freedom. I was so happy when you accepted my in the Scouting Legion." Eren had a light smile in his face at this memory. Up until now, the boy hadn't look in Rivaille's face. But this time he lifted his head from the floor and looked the older man into his eyes. Slowly Eren moved closer and took the corporal's hands into his own.

"You may act like you don't care about anything, but I know you do. With these hands you killed countless titans and yet they held me so gently. I know you would do everything for your comrades. And there are more reasons for me because I love you. I offer my heart to you."

After his talk a wave of embarrassment rolled over Eren. Breathless he waited for a response.

"Listen, brat. I will only say this once… I love you."

Eren couldn't believe his ears. He had dreamed about the corporal confessing his love to him and now this really happened. Eren felt hands in his neck pressing him down to meet Rivaille's lips. The kiss was not hot and fierce, like the ones the other night. This kiss was soft and lovingly, like a promise. When they parted Rivaille grabbed a box, which was standing on his desk. Inside there was a key.

"This is the key to my room. Don't lose it."

"I won't. Thank you, Corporal."

"It's Rivaille for you."

** end**

* * *

**That's it! I wanted to end this story in a romantic/fluffy way and that's the result. **

**I want to thank all readers, reviewers and people who liked my story! I love you all! **

**bye bye! See you in my next fic! **


End file.
